Immortality of the Daleks
by angelscoverupyourpin
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a Doctor Who themed story. On the planet Randigon, the Daleks have been experimenting to try and find the cure of death. A legend in time has misled them to think the people are immortal, but in reality they're not. It seems that the Daleks have been going after the wrong thing. Maybe they need a Doctor to cure them?
1. Science of the Daleks

**Chapter One: Science of the Daleks**

Randigon, 2976AD

The TARDIS whirred and landed in a small-ish cave in a huge cliff-face that overhangs a sea of deep, deep indigo, with shallow swells of random waterborne life. The Doctor jumped out first; curious as to witness the great swells of the Randigon seas that are one of the most beautiful sights in the Southern Crane-light Galaxy. It's funny, how accurate the Doctor spoke about this sight. He'd been desperate to see this since he remembered what Apalapuchia used to be like before Two Streams was established.

'The waters of Randigon are as deep purple as those small Parma Violets that I invented in the 1950's' mused the Doctor, only now realising that he'd left Clara inside the TARDIS. 'Clara? Oh, come on Clara, this time its all sights!' whined the Time Lord. A sigh similar to giving in emanated from within the blue box, swiftly followed by its owner, wearing her usual dress/boots combination, while this time sporting a jacket that she had bought on a violently red planet full of tiny elephants the size of paint cans. Just as she was about to retort back, she absorbed this beautiful sight of purple liquid and a soft hue from the green-blue sky housing three suns.

'Wow… it's so… picturesque!' awed Clara. Her short stature froze for well over a minute. It was only when a smiling Doctor sonics the air that she snaps back to reality, desperate to capture this sight. The silence that precedes this has an air of elegance and serenity about it, as far in the distance the call of an alien bird can be heard.

'Welcome to the planet of Randigon, the jewel of this solar cluster' explained the Doctor. Soon after, he walks straight off the edge of the cave into nothingness.

'Doctor, stop!' feared Clara, only seeing the lack of ground once his left foot overstepped it. But his pace never faltered, his feet stayed at the same level as the cave floor. Impatiently, he turned back.

'Well come on then! This planet's got a gravity alternator. Every life form can choose how much the gravity affects them. For example, my gravity is alternating between zero and normal gravity, by which I can just walk normally on air. Now, come along, Clara!' She obliged tentatively, and after a couple of attempts, she grew comfortable with walking.

After a long, peaceful, uneventful time, an object began emerging from the land, and soon, it turned into a vast open city. A huge towering citadel surrounded by smaller, inferior in style buildings. By his expression, the Doctor never saw this place before. For once, this was new to both him and Clara: she smiled at the thought.

As the pair reached a set of extravagant metallic gates, laced with engravings and patterns, a similarly metallic sigh told them that this city was called:

'_**ARARGOX, THE ANCIENT LAND OF THE RANDIGONIANS.'**_

Somehow, the city emitted a sense of hostility and violence, but as always, Clara was left wondering as the Doctor sauntered straight through the gates. The street they both came onto was desolate. Buildings towered over them more than twenty feet high and floating streetlights flickered dimly as shadows began to grow from the lack of sunlight.

'Looks like someone left their neighbours in a hurry,' noted the Doctor, as he pointed with his Sonic at the only house in the street with unique differences: the door was half floating, half lying on the ground, with what looked like an imprint of a hand-like shape on the place where doorknobs usually went. A window up above hung inside the walls, only visible due to reflecting light onto a small patch of ground. Inside, it was evident that there had been a struggle: scratches were gorged into the walls, and a small violent fire was still eating away at the floor.  
As the two of them continued on, Clara felt as though someone, or something, was tailing them. She saw a shift of orange and grey behind her, but passed it off as the fire from that house. Eventually, they reached an intersection between three streets – one of which was completely obscured from view by a panel of sheet metal – with identical themes. Again, Clara sensed a presence behind her, and when she looked around, saw something quite different from the pale colours of the architecture. Heading into one of the houses, a large dark blue object left them, with grey spheres on its surface. To her it looked like some sort of futuristic droney type thing. She was stopped mid-thought, as the Doctor pulled her towards the next street, and a body he'd just seen poking out of a pile of rubble.  
The body was extensively hurt; murky brown liquid was flowing everywhere. Clara thought it was some sort of mud or oil. But soon she realised it was neither: it was blood. She backed away, clutching her mouth in horror. Her breathing hitched in her throat, anticipating vomit.

'Oh god, Doctor. Wh- who could have done this?' she whispered, fearing that whatever killed that being was nearby. What she didn't know, was that it was: it was behind her.

Busy trying to save the person, the Doctor Sonic'd around for any signs of hostile life forms. With a flick of his wrist, he saw that there was only one. And it was close. He couldn't tell what it was, until he spun around to look at Clara.  
What he saw completely changed the situation.

Clara was standing awkwardly, unconsciously, surrounded by three Daleks: one orange, one blue and a green one which he had never encountered before.

'What are you doing to her, let her go!' demanded the Doctor.

'Daleks do not conform to orders!' returned the green Dalek, with intensifying speed.

'Let her go now, or I will blast you out of the sky!' bellowed the Doctor, now priming his Sonic onto the red settings. 'What sort of Dalek are you anyway?! I've never seen your sort before!'

'I am a Geneticist. And now, you will be exterminated!' cried the Geneticist, swiftly followed by the orange Scientist.

He ran into the nearest block he could enter, having to leave Clara. Now he must save her. Jumping two by two, he climbed the stairs and thrusts open the window: all the time being chased by cries of 'EXTERMINATE!' The blue Strategist Dalek, along with a trance Clara, were beginning to move away from the street, taking advantage of the gravity alternator.

Just as he was about to activate his Sonic, the two pursuing Daleks met him upstairs silently. They suddenly cried out 'Exterminate!' thrice before he dodged the energy firepower he'd grown so accustom to avoiding. The organic eyestalks locked onto their prey once again, but this time they stopped.

'We must keep the Doctor.' offered the orange Dalek.

'What for?!' angered the Doctor.

'Experimentation.'

'Hah, I'd like to see you try. What use am I for a Dalek experiment?!'

'This is the science of the Daleks, Doctor.' stated the green Dalek. 'You will become the Immortaliser of the Dalek race.'

The Doctor could only gasp in fear.


	2. The Eleventh Experiment

**Chapter Two: The Eleventh Experiment**

A few hours later…

In a cold dark facility inside the Dalek stronghold, a Time Lord awakes. He sees himself strapped into cripplingly tight wrist and ankle braces. The Doctor spots a red Drone Dalek 'pacing' in front of him. The same orange Dalek was working away at a slanted desk about 50 metres away.

'Oi! Let me out of these straps!' shouted the Doctor. Only a silent response was returned. He struggled against his restraints for a long time before recollecting events.

He had been knocked out by one of the Daleks as he was staring out of the window at a helpless Clara.

Clara appeared to be under some form of hypnosis.

The Daleks want to use his regenerative abilities to rejuvenate the entire race.

He needed to save Clara.

'How am I supposed to give you immortality? I'm not even immortal myself! And where is Clara, what have you done to her?!' demanded the Doctor.

'The female is being integrated into our ex-trap-ol-a-tion bay, observe.' informed the orange Dalek. As it suckered a control on the desk, a screen appeared, revealing a couple of red Daleks putting Clara into a conversion chamber. He gaped in horror, knowing that he'd already witnessed Clara as a Dalek in the Asylum.

'Don't you dare touch her! She's of no use to you!' angered the Time Lord, as he once again thrashed about in his restraints. The Dalek told the Doctor of how he would help the Dalek race achieve immortality, or Clara would be converted into a Dalek. As the two Daleks left the room, the Doctor's cool persona briefly returned, as he deliberated how to escape…

In another area of the Dalek ship…

Clara woke from her induced slumber with her arms half submerged in metal. Woozily, her eyes opened to be in full view of a huge black thing, with what was obviously a gun pointing directly at her. The sight of this immediately clawed her out of drowsiness and into full consciousness, where she then noticed her manacles.

'What are you? What am I strapped to? Tell me!' she frantically quizzed, suddenly thinking that this machine was designed for execution.

'I am the Supreme Conversion Dalek, monitoring all life form conversions on Randigon. You have been scanned, assessed. You have a high intelligence; one that will be sufficient enough to earn you a place on the Dalek battle fleet. Prepare to be converted' informed the black Dalek, now horrifying Clara as it turned away to operate the controls. Clara began pulling so hard against her tie-downs that she began to ache, and fear for the Doctor. She sought an opportunity.

'Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?' she demanded.

'The Doctor has been taken to the laboratory for the eleventh experiment.'

'What on Earth is that supposed to mean?!' spoke an impatient Clara, hopeless against her arm and leg casing.

'He will bring the Daleks into salvation. He will give us the gift of immortality.' Even though this sentence registered the same sound as before, there were subtle nuances of ominousness, and dark intents. As the Dalek toggled a button like dial, Clara's limbs began to be crushed as the manacles tightened down on her. She writhed in agony, and threatened that the Doctor would destroy the Daleks. She was met with nothing. Instead, it busied itself with preparing Clara for conversion.

'You will cease operation.' addressed a strange, yellow Dalek in the archway that led off somewhere ambiguous to Clara.

'Whatever for? This female is to be converted.' argued the Supreme Converter.

'Convert this!' exclaimed the yellow Dalek, but this time, fragments of the speech sounded less… mechanical. Before Clara could think about what the yellow Dalek was, it fired its large gun, straight into the black Daleks eyestalk: immediately blinding it and sending it spinning in blind panic.

Now Clara was faced –with what she assumed – against a rogue yellow Dalek. It was then that it faced her, and approached much slower than the black Dalek had ever moved. She feared for her life, and just as it reached her, she began to think of the Doctor once more.


	3. A Time Lord's Biology

**Chapter Three: A Time Lord's Biology**

The Doctor feared so much for his Impossible Girl. He'd already seen her as a Dalek once, and it drove her insane. This, of all things, was the last thing he wanted to come of her. He had no knowledge of what was happening inside that room. Was she already converted now, is it too late? Inside, he began to break apart. Once again he failed to save her. Three times.

'So Dalek. Just exactly how am I going to allow this 'immortality?''

Swiftly, the orange Dalek spun around. It's voice this time around gave indications of self-pride. 'You have Time Lord biology. It is well known to the Daleks that you have reborn many times. Our path web knows of your faces. Our strategist Dalek kindred have calculated that your biological makeup can be transplanted into the DNA of every single Dalek, thus giving us the ability to regenerate and never die. Just think, Time Lord. The Dalek race immortal.'

And with that it left the room again. Confined, and alone, the Doctor once again feared that Clara was already dead…

Back in the conversion chamber…

There had been no words spoken for a long while, just Clara and the yellow Dalek staring at each other: the black Dalek still writhing somewhere in the distance. Heavily, Clara huffed a huge gust of breath. Why hadn't this Dalek converted her, or killed her yet?

'Wh-who? What are you?' questioned Clara, now bringing on a cold sweat.

'I am a Dalek. Known as the Eternal Dalek.' said the Dalek openly, but Clara spotted the emotion behind this Dalek's speech. As she was deliberating the true identity of the Dalek, it started laughing shrilly.

'What's so funny?!' exasperated Clara.

Before her eyes, the dome headpiece began rising slowly, the organic eyestalk drooping in the same way as its gun and sucker arm. She wondered as to what atrocity could be inside, and braced herself.

'Haha, hello there m'lady, you hurt?' chuckled a voice.

As Clara opened her eyes, she saw something that was the complete opposite of what she thought it would be. Something human-like, except with bumpy yellow skin and deep grooves across its face. It stood on three legs, and was forebodingly tall. However, its face was caring, showing concern for her safety: she trusted him, purely for this.

'I'm Kwinx, this is my home planet.' informed the Randigonian. It was like she had been emptied out, the way Clara sighed in relief. Kwinx rushed over to the controls and pressed his three fingered hand on one of the switches: the manacles holding Clara's arms and legs now whooshing away from her. She fell on the floor - or so she thought - and the immense relief caused her to faint.

In the experiment room…

Slumped, the Doctor lay almost vertical against the side panel of the room. He'd already scanned his surroundings: there was one Dalek sized exit only; another two manholes lay at opposite ends of the room; at least one Dalek patrolled his room every two hours; the Scientist Dalek kept coming in every so often to 'run diagnostics.'  
He knew that Clara was either dead, or a Dalek: same thing. All he knew now was to escape and try to save her if he could. The screens never showed the conversion chamber again. As he was considering his options, the orange Dalek came into the room, only this time followed by the Supreme Dalek.

'Doctor.' ominously addressed the Dalek.

'Ah, you again, had fun since the Asylum? No, wait, hang on a minute. How did you know I even exist? Your PathWeb eradicated every memory of me!' The Doctor began to confuse in fear.

'You were still on board the Parliament ship. A million Daleks had seen your escape. I had our Scientist and Strategist Daleks analyse everything that happened, to deduce reasoning. That reasoning was time travel. So we ventured out, to the corners of the Universe, to every planet between the systems, and showed them your face.' explained the Supreme.

'Spiridons, Aridians, Kemblonians, even members of the Silence told us of your battles with you Doctor. We rejuvenated our data banks of you.' projected the Dalek. Now the Doctor was more anxious than ever: the Silence thought that he was dead, killed by River by Lake Silencio.

'I will stop you.' threatened the Doctor, now raging with intense battle armour.

'No, you will perish, as you liberate us from death itself! Begin the process.' ordered the white Dalek. Diligently, the orange one obeyed, toggled a few switches. Before he knew it, the Doctor's legs were being encased in a Dalek base: transparent with black domes protruding. He began writhing in agonising pain, as he'd just figured out what they were going to do. The Geneticist Dalek swiftly entered the room, and on command from the Supreme, injected a syringe into the Doctor's left arm, pumped out some of his blood, and injected it into the machine.  
All the time, the Doctor witnessed this, now through a clear head dome, still with an organic eyestalk. Only his mid-section was left uncased: the section with the gun. As the Doctor swung around in his prison, the Supreme communicated loud and clear.

'All Daleks will return to the ship. Retreat from this world, as we become immortal!'

Meanwhile, in the conversion chamber…

Kwinx had lifted Clara into his arms and lay her down on a desk. He heard the transmission, only then realising that the black Dalek had now died. While she recovered, he removed the Dalek creature from inside, and moved the casing into the range of Clara's movement. She woke up gradually, to the sight of Kwinx's endearing face.

'What? How?'

'It's okay, you fainted. Come on, we must save your friend. I know where he is, but we must hurry. They've already begun the experiment.'

'No, stop, hold on a second. Lost. What experiment?' insisted Clara.

'One that we Randigonians have heard since the Daleks crashed here nine years ago. The Eleventh Experiment. A plan to give the Daleks immortality. Now, come on! Get inside this one.' He motioned for her to get inside the black casing, and with hesitation she entered. As Kwinx put her headpiece on, and he entered the yellow Dalek, she touched a control and began jolting from side to side.

'Easy! Be gentle with the controls.' spoke the half-Dalek voice of Kwinx.

Silently, as she gently glanced the control that seemed to show '_move right' _the two of them set out, on a rescue mission.


	4. The Dalek Espionage

**Chapter Four: The Dalek Espionage**

Time seemed to pass as slowly as it could possibly go for Clara. She felt like her journey inside the Dalek casing with Kwinx would take forever. After going up many levels, and moving around for what felt like too much, Kwinx stopped.

'Hey, are we here? How much longer?' whispered a half-Dalek voice from Clara, with underlying traces of impatience and whining. Kwinx told her that the Doctor lay just a couple more rooms further on, but that Clara would have to go alone, as the yellow Dalek didn't have clearance on this level.

Unwillingly, Clara bottled up her confidence and moved towards the experimentation labs. Almost immediately, she was lost, but soon captured the sound of a moaning voice emanating from the very next room. As subtly as she could, she stopped the casing in a position so that her eyestalk only just reached around the arch, but the sheer size of the Dalek meant that almost half the body was also showing.  
What she saw caused an invisible hand to clasp around her throat.

An amalgamative form of Doctor and see-through Dalek stood held down by chains at the far end of the lab. In between her and him, was only a single red Dalek about halfway across. Clara, now once again grasping onto confidence by the hand, mustered the courage to enter the room silently. Remembering how Kwinx talked to another Dalek not long ago, she spoke to the patrolling Dalek in a monotonous, emotionless voice.

'You are relieved from duty.' ordered the Clara-Dalek.

'Why?' asked the red Dalek, with hints of aghast.

'I am to take over your position while you get…' she couldn't think of the right word. Desperate, she flicked through her mental dictionary; 'Reassigned!' came out rushed.

Without response, and a little standoff from both of them, the red Dalek left the room. Triumphant, Clara waited merely a few seconds before attempting to jump out the casing with difficulty, and rushed over to touch the Doctor's only viewable body part – the torso – to let him know she was here.

'Cl- Cla- Clara-a-a-a?' spoke the Dalek.

'No!' gasped Clara. The Doctor couldn't have been turned into a Dalek! He just couldn't! How could she survive without him?!

'Clar-r-r-a-a! It's me-e-e-e! Doc-tor-r-r-r!' slurred the Dalek's voice, fragmenting into the voice of the Doctor's.

'Doctor, how do you open this thing?!' whined the Impossible Girl, while she pulled exasperatedly at the casing. Something within the case sparked, and the eyestalk gently swung around to stare single sighted at the control panel. She almost ran into it, desperate to save that big chin.

'Wh- what do I do? How do I get you out?' she spoke, half to herself.

'Touch…big blue…on left….then re-e-e-d.' strained the Dalek, now becoming more Doctor than robotic. Carefully she pressed the 'big blue' domed switch on the left, followed by the red switch in the middle.

And with a buzz of computerised noises, a whoosh of air caused Clara to jerk her head towards the Doctor. As she witnessed, the dome headpiece slowly rose away from the Doctor's head, now revealing a face with a deep wide gash on his right cheek, where a connector cable – now hanging from the mechanical headpiece – had been forcibly integrated with blood and flesh: some of which was still attached to the end of the wire. Once it completely removed itself from him, the Doctor's seemingly lifeless head slumped down.

'Doctor?' mumbled an anxious Clara. Something was wrong.


	5. The Chronicles of Fyrin

**Chapter Five: The Chronicles of Fyrin**

For the slightest hint of a moment, the air in the chamber was cold and deadly. The Doctor, looking well beaten, still stood slumped over the skirt section of the transparent conversion device. His bloody cheek began dripping vivid scarlet onto the silver floor below. Clara's breathing changed from a slow composed rhythm, to a shallow upbeat that caused her chest to rise and fall more noticeably.

'Doctor…? You okay?' she warily asked. Once again, her questions were greeted with silence. Now she went to him and lifted him up so that she could see his face: the sight of his ravaged cheek made her queasy. From what she saw, apart from the one gash on his face, his body escaped visible injury. However, she was worried that the connector cable, which draped only a few inches from her face, had done more internal damage.

'Cl- Help. Cl-ar…' strained a whisper. Careful not to touch his right side, which was beginning to swell, she held his head so that he could regain consciousness. It took an agonising length of time before his eyes opened to be met with Clara's. As she smiled lightly, the Doctor left out a long half-grown, half-gasp in pain. Clara released his face, allowing his neck to prop up his head. She watched on, as the Doctor began to acclimatise.

'Clara. You've saved me. Thank you!' mouthed the Doctor, still barely strong enough for words. Her smile widened as slowly as his improving health.

'What happened to you? Why were you…' her mind rattled, 'plugged into this… well, this Dalek?

It took some time before the Doctor managed an audible response. 'The Daleks wanted the secret to immortality. This thing – from what I felt – extrapolated both DNA, and brainwaves from me, so that the 'secret' can be spliced into their entire race.' His breath drew short by the end.

Absorbing it all in, she asked him how to get him out of the casing. Once he'd managed to point at it, she used the Sonic to deactivate the panel that controlled the machine. Just as before, with noises of mechanical whirring, and a little blast of air, the skirt piece opened out like a lotus flower in the eve of spring solstice. At the same moment, Clara caught the collapsing Doctor just before he hit the floor, while Kwinx entered in his yellow casing, soon jumping out to help her.

'Can you help him, Kwinx?' she pleaded. With a nod of confirmation, Kwinx set to work trying to treat the Doctor's wounds. It only took a few minutes before his diagnosis was clear.

'Clara… has he been injured anywhere else?' His face showed sudden realisation of the real injury. Even though she shook her head, Clara examined a patch of deep succulent red that now stained his right shin. As she indicated the other injury, Kwinx stopped completely.

'Kwinx? Kwinx, what is it, tell me?'

'It's wrong. This is… so wrong. I- I think this was what almost killed all our people the last time,' spoke a sullen Kwinx.

'I'm not sure I understand.'

With a slight chuckle, the Randigonian began to tell his story…

_'Before the Daleks, this planet was peaceful. Our race lived well into the thousands. That was why they came. One day, on the knife edge between night and morning, out of the sky, came a ship embellished in silver. Our workers in the farming platoons all saw the ship. I was lucky; my shift didn't start for many hours. But they bore the attack head on. The ship opened fire on our planet, decimating entire cities in a matter of days. Our world was dying. Until one day, the Dalek ship landed where we are now, and an invasion force of a thousand Daleks began to touch the soil. They had heard of our legends of an ancient race. Stories had been whispered in the galaxy of how one person on our planet was older than the lifespan of their worlds. This man was called Fyrin. He was the founder of this city, and its name was lost to time. It was said that in the old chronicles of our species that he was one of the nine founding organisms. The other eight all lived too short a life to have been with us. According to legend, he is apparently more than 5000 years old. The Daleks wanted our genetic structure as a means of splicing in immortality. One by one, the people were taken. When you arrived there were only about 30 of us left. I saw your friend being taken away, but I had already analysed him. It said that he was a Time Lord. You see, those myths of our chronicles mentioned a man. An old man, who fell from the stars in his labyrinth of blue and healed the world in his presence, the chronicles named him the Great Cure.'_

'It was a busy day, that was for sure.' spoke a weak, raspy voice. The Doctor.

Beaming with delight, Clara hugged him tight, hurting him in the process. He pulled a sloped smile, before gently and slowly rising to his feet.

'What is that thing, Kwinx? You never said.' Clara realised.

'It's a genetic bio-degrader.' spoke Kwinx, before the Doctor gestured him to stop.

'Doctor?'

'It chemically destroys cells in order to grow more immune ones. My face and leg were burned in the machine. They thought I couldn't hear, but I could.' he explained, occasionally stopping for breath.

'So how does this immortalise the Daleks?' Clara asked exasperatedly.

'…binary vascular system…reprogram…extrapolate…they're going to mutate. Into Dalek-Time-Lords…'


	6. A Doomed Escape?

**Chapter Six: A Doomed Escape?**

Time stood still, as the Doctor's grim words sunk in deeper than the genetic bio-degrader. Clara actually had to choke down bile that now bubbled in her throat, while Kwinx looked a more sickening shade of yellow. The Doctor, however, was still propping himself up in difficulty with only one arm and sharp ragged breaths.

'We… we need to get where the Daleks are convening.' he breathed, his voice catching periodically. As the other two, one too short and one too tall, heaved him to his feet and carried him over to the desk/control panel. Sluggishly, the Doctor flimsily unleashed the Sonic on the panel and in a bright red flash, a map like display was projected into the air in front of them. A multitude of lines displayed various routes inside the ship: a blinking white dot told them that they were on level four near the south side of the ship. The Doctor, lifted an index finger, pointing a point close to their position, where the darker line of the corridor ended at the edge of the map.

'Airlock' he stated. With difficulty, Clara and Kwinx hauled the injured man to his feet and half-dragged him down the corridor before any Daleks noticed they'd gone. What seemed like forever, the trio finally reached the end of the corridor, where a huge arched door stood slightly indented into the rest of the wall. As Clara fumbled inside his jacked for the Sonic, the Doctor nodded his head towards another dome shaped switch.

A flick of the Sonic and a flash of lights spinning on the switch commanded the door to open. Overlooking the edge of the ship, lay a vast drop that Clara knew was way too high to survive jumping from. It seemed that Kwinx thought differently. Without consulting, he managed to somehow lift both Clara and Doctor aloft, one in each arm, and jumped. Silently, and with immense grace, Kwinx landed as he jumped: feet first and strong backed. Clara looked up at him in outrage.

'What the hell were you thinking?!'

'Didn't I tell you? Our race can survive much more lengths than yours.' boasted Kwinx. He put them both down, laughing at the same time. Surveying their new outdoor surroundings, it seemed that there were no Daleks patrolling this area of the ship: it mustn't have been very important to put them here, lucky for them.

'Where to, Kwinx?' asked Clara, looking in all directions. Kwinx told her to head along the edge of the ship to the end, and then go from there. They – Clara in front, Kwinx carrying the Doctor behind her – worked their way down the length of the ship. After about 20 minutes, Clara saw the wall of the ship grow shorter, and she could see more landscape on the right hand side. Her pace quickened slightly at the anticipation of total freedom. That was until the wall ended and she could finally confront where their escape route led.

'Oh my stars… we're doomed.'

Between the group, and the TARDIS, was an expanse of maybe a hundred Daleks in all colours; red and blue mainly, patrolling in various directions. As she looked on, Clara felt that hint of hopelessness creeping back up her spine.


	7. Divide and Conquer

**Chapter Seven: Divide and Conquer**

In the not too distant past…

_**'Are you all right?'  
'How much do you know about fear?'  
'I know enough, what are you afraid of?'  
'The Daleks, of course. They're going to kill us aren't they?'  
'Not yet. I have a plan to destroy them. I heard a familiar sound coming from the caves a few hours ago; I must go and find them. Stay here, stay quiet, and I miss you. I'll be back, I promise you.'**_

Kwinx's mind was snatched back into the present, once again into the sight of a mass arsenal of Daleks between them and the salvation of Randigon.

'What do we do?' asked a hopeless Clara, as she grabbed the Doctor's hand.

'I have an idea. It'll be risky, but it's the only way we are heading across here.' informed Kwinx. With a few words of reassurance, he left the two there, waiting to live, waiting to die. To Clara, she only saw herself dying.

Kwinx's perspective…

_'...heading across here. Stay here, I'll be right back I promise.' I leave the Doctor in Clara's capable hands as I sprint back along the edge of the ship. It takes much less time on my own to make it back to the breach where we left. Luckily for me I was a skilled climber once: lucky for me this ship isn't smooth. A few fast paced lifts later and I'm on board again. Well, that's unfortunate… no Daleks to fight with yet. Now... if I remember, the Doctor's experiment room was just down here..._

**Clara's perspective**

_**I will die here. How on Earth are we supposed to make it across here without all those Dalek's seeing?! I don't know how Kwinx expects to do it. Hopefully, he's thought of something that is similar to invisibility. The Doctor looks weak, dying. But he can't die. He just can't!**_

_**'Doctor? Still kicking?' I ask jokingly. He nods in reply, but looking wearier than before. He must need something. As I ask this question he looks at me with such intense desire for help.**_

_**'I need... tea.' Huh? Tea? Once again, he manages to make light of every situation. That's it, Doctor. Act silly when we're going to die in minutes.**_

_**'Well, when we're back in the TARDIS you can take us back to the Lake District, yeah?' I laugh in a false joke. I wish that was the first time, but this life he leads: it's full of danger and fear and death. And yet it's amazing and beautiful and... to be quite honest exhilarating. I must have lost my train of thought, because I suddenly see three Daleks facing me, their guns pointed directly in my face.**_

Twenty minutes after Kwinx leaves, he returns pushing three Daleks: two familiar ones, plus the new red Dalek that somehow he must have captured while he returned to the ship. Clara began to wonder how strong he actually was, before being snapped out of it by the Doctor.

'Come on, get in, quickly before the Daleks see you.' ordered a slightly stronger Time Lord. As Clara protested - eventually conceding - with her eyes, the Doctor was aided into his Dalek by a helpful Kwinx. He showed the Doctor how to control the Dalek, before briskly jumping into his own. In whispers, he spoke: 'Now, try to stay along the edge of the patrols.'

They did so, and as they gradually crossed their minefield of Daleks, not one of them urged questions from them. As they began to reach the end of the field, their paces sped up ever so slightly... but it was enough.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?' quizzed a blue Dalek, halted by the trio blocking his path. Kwinx was the one to respond from his yellow casing.

'I am taking some assistance out to the biomechanoid clusters for experimental purposes.' Unbelievably, the blue Dalek believed him, and turned away to finish patrolling. Silently now, the three of them left the field, and made way to the TARDIS.

'Good work Kwinx!' delighted a more charismatic Doctor. Sure enough, they closed in on the ship that Clara never thought she'd miss. However, as they began to exit their casings, a booming voice echoed throughout the greenish blue atmosphere: it left them sombre.

_'ALL DALEKS MUST FIND THE DOCTOR, HIS COMPANION, AND A TRAITOR SLAVE. THEY HAVE ESCAPED. REPORTS INDICATE THREE DALEK SIGNALS HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED. BE ON LOOKOUT FOR A DRONE, ETERNAL AND SUPREME CONVERSION DALEK. FIND THE DOCTOR. SEEK, LOCATE, EXTERMINATE.'_

It was the Supreme Dalek.


End file.
